


Damn Radio

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homicide, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No MCD, Prompt Fic, my beta yelled at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It hit Gabriel the moment he arrived at the crime scene that something was wrong. The smell of blood and death and it wasn't going to be the last crime scene he had to see until he had to face the killer who was responsible for all of this.





	Damn Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> have a bit Sabriel today! 
> 
> The prompt for this fic was split into two parts; the picture below and a song you will find in the fic itself^^ My beloved beta called me a horrible person because of this fic and yelled at me. I laughed and told her I knew all of this and we established this a long time ago xD
> 
> I tagged "Graphic Description of Corpses" for a reason. You will find rather graphic descriptions of corpses in this fic and I'm not going low on the blood either. In other stories I highlighted the gory parts but it wouldn't make sense to do the same for this story because without the killings this story wouldn't make sense. 
> 
> If you don't like it or maybe feel triggered by descriptions? Better not read it. You have been warned.
> 
> Have fun :P

  
  


It hit Gabriel the moment he arrived at the crime scene that something was wrong. The cops in front of the building all wore the same stony face and Gabriel could see one of the crime scene gremlins vomit into the expensive looking flowers next to the foyer of the high-rise building. 

 

When he got the call the morning to look at this crime scene he only got a few clipped words from his boss. "Hurry, don’t waste any time with your breakfast. You're going to lose it anyway." Bobby Singer had been Gabriel's boss for years and had been in the field himself before took the position as captain of the department. Gabriel functioned as his eyes and ears outside of the office. Gabriel Novak was a profiler and a damn good one. 

 

Taking the elevator to the eighth floor, Gabriel used the time to prepare himself for whatever was waiting for him. He also noticed the security camera in the corner of the elevator, and when he stepped into the hallway, he found several more there as well. Good. Maybe they got some useful footage of the killer. 

 

The penthouse that held the crime scene was easy to spot. The cops at put a rookie on the watch to stay guard at the door, and the poor boy was white as a sheet. Stopping at the door with his hand hovering on the door handle, Gabriel looked at the rookie. "First time seeing something like this?" The rookie nodded and turned a bit green. "It's... it's like a horror movie in there, Sir. I can't get the pictures out of my mind and not to mention the smell..." 

 

Gabriel pulled a mint drop out of the pocket of his FBI jacket. "Here boy. No chewing but let his melt on your tongue.  It helps to get rid of the smell, and for the pictures, nothing can help you with that. Either you learn to deal with it and find something to make help you cover them, or you're not made for this job. It's a fact boy. There are a lot of assholes out there capable of doing disgusting things, and it's our job to deal with it, so others don't have to." 

 

The rookie took the offered sweet, and Gabriel stepped into the penthouse.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The rookie mentioned the smell, and maybe it could tell him something. The foyer smelled clean, nothing out of order for such a place but the many kinds of deodorants and aftershaves Gabriel could scent, but he could name the people the smells belong to. Nothing that was alarming, yet.   
  
Slowly Gabriel walked in the direction he could hear voices. More FBI, forensics, cops, an influx of people. He was here to do his job, and most people found him strange anyway because he could look at things that made people vomit their breakfast from three days ago while he didn’t bat an eye.   
  
The closer Gabriel came to the bedroom the better he could understand why the rookie was so disturbed by the smell. Typically, a crime scene that involved his presence smelled of blood, the heavy taste of copper in the air together with the scent of a decaying flesh. Depending on the flavor of the corpse paired with the smell of other fluids of the human body. This place… this place, on the other hand, reeked of fear. Fear didn’t have a distinct smell like a rose, or a wet dog. The scent of fear was more like a feeling, of instinct when your brain tells you to stop, check the situation and, depending on your personality, was the moment the flight or fight instinct took over.   
  
Gabriel didn’t stop because he knew that the killer was long gone, the body was cold, and the people in the next room were his coworkers. Armed with his knowledge, it was easy to step into the bedroom and look at the body waiting for him and the others in the room faded out of his view for the time being.  
  
The body hung over the bed, held up by a chain that came down from the ceiling. Stepping closer, Gabriel could see that it was two chains and that the chains ended in meat hooks. The hooks were embedded in the flesh of his victim, right under the bones of the shoulders blades. The arms were lifted and fastened by the main chain with two sets of handcuffs. Someone was thorough. The victim was kneeling on the bed, and while the man wore no shirt, he still had his pants on. An expensive designer brand if Gabriel remembered the logo correctly. The legs weren’t strapped to the bed the opposite of how the killer had fixated the upper body of the victim.   
  
Gabriel stepped up to the bed as close as he dared. His best guess was that the victim had been around six feet tall in life because Gabriel had to look up to meet the guy’s eyes, blue eyes wide open in terror.   
  
That was the harmless part.   
  
The killer had cut open abdominal wall and had pulled out the victims’ gut. The human bowel was sixteen to twenty-two feet long; depending on gender and body size and what Gabriel saw… he saw a lot.   
  
The killer had spanned the victims’ bowel through the room in a criss-cross pattern without damaging the organ or pulling anything else out of the body. Without the aspect of murder, Gabriel would call this an art project of some new modern artist. The weird thing was… there was almost no blood in the room. There were but a few drops of blood on the once pristine carpet.   
  
Gabriel was still ignoring the people working in the room and followed the line spanned through the room. He knew what it was, but he only saw something he could follow, that would lead him to the killer hopefully.   
  
The cut itself to open the body was done with something sharp and spoke of a steady hand. Gabriel wouldn’t be surprised to learn that the killer used a scalpel. Everything else was handled with so much care that nothing ripped open and was without any injury, but it was the lack of blood that disturbed him. “Was the victim killed in this room or only placed here for someone to find him? There is not enough blood in this room for a immense wound like this.” Gabriel spoke loudly, and a few people looked at him. “We don’t know yet,” one of the tech guys said and tried not to look at the body. “But the coroner should be here any moment. I’m sure they can tell you more.”   
  
Nodding, Gabriel turned around to leave the room. “I will meet them later. I want to check the surveillance videos with the security team.”  
  
A few minutes later, Gabriel walked into the office of the building security. He didn’t even have to flash his ID before the pale and sweaty man pointed at a worn-down chair and shoved a few DVDs into his hand. “It’s the footage from the elevator and the floor where… you know. Just let me know if you toned to take anything with you. Otherwise, I don’t want to hear or see anything about this.”   
  
Shrugging, Gabriel took the offered DVDs and started with the last one because it was the newest and Gabriel was sure he would see the killer on it.   
  
After he fed the DVD to the player, a black and white video feed started to play. It showed the floor where the victim left. People moved around and vanished into the elevator or their apartments. He used the fast forward until suddenly a tall figure stepped out of the apartment where the body was found.   
  
The person was male that was obvious and tall. Gabriel had noticed the large plant in the hallway and guessed that the person had to be far over six feet tall. The video didn’t show any colors, but the suit had to be either blue or black, and a long coat that reached past the man’s knees covered his long body. When the killer stepped out of the door, he put on a fedora. The staple of the fedora covered the mans’ face completely and the only feature Gabriel could make out was the long dark hair brushing against his killers’ shoulders. He held a briefcase in his hand, which told Gabriel that the killer had brought his tools to the scene.   
  
Gabriel switched to the camera in the elevator but even there the killers’ face was entirely hidden.   
  
“Is that the killer? He looks like he just fell out of an old Mafia movie. I’m sure he’s going back to his Don to report about his work or something.” Gabriel turned slowly around, and his eyes met the solid wall someone considered a chest. Looking up, he met a wide grin and too green eyes to be real. “Sorry for interrupting you but the boss sent me to ask what you got on this. This our dude?” Green eyes nodded at the screen and Gabriel frowned. “I don’t know if that’s our suspect… and you are?” Should the captain have assigned him a partner for this case, Gabriel would go nuts. “Oh, sorry. Dean Winchester is my name.” Green eyes- Dean, shoved his big hand in Gabriel’s direction and out of courtesy the shorter man shook it. “The boss wants to know if you have anything. The press is breathing down his neck. It looks like our vic was someone important.”   
  
Together they looked at the screen again before Dean snorted in amusement and looked at the other room where the security guards drank their coffee. “If that isn’t perfect timing for this song, I don’t know.” Frowning, Gabriel listened to the music when Dean started to hum ‘Smooth Criminal’ and looked at the man in coat and fedora on the screen. Gabriel had to admit, that it was a fitting song to their mysterious killer.  
  
…  
  
Hours later and back at the office, the captain wasn’t happy with everything Gabriel had found.   
  
“Our victim was dealing in high-risk overtrading business with corn, wheat, and water all over the globe. He gained profit the longer the cargo needed to arrive at its destination without going bad. Through this, people died of hunger, thirst or lost everything because they couldn’t buy the needed water to sustain their fields or animals. We can’t tell how many people died because of his business, but his death caused the building of his overtrading business to collapse, in the metaphorical sense.”   
  
Captain Singer frowned and looked at the papers on his desk. “You mean this guy was specifically picked out from all the assholes in Washington to die like this?” Gabriel nodded and pulled the tox screen out of the file. “Yes, I believe so. Whoever targeted him knew what he was doing. Our victim didn’t die of the wound inflicted on him and not of blood loss. Our suspect sedated the victim with an unknown substance, but the coroner thinks, based on a few things he could find in the tox screen, that our victim was fully conscious but paralized. The coroner thinks things that our suspect has some knowledge of the human body and how it works because he avoided every major blood vessel. Our victim didn’t bleed out; he died of a heart attack caused by the shock to his system from the pain. We’re looking for a professional Sir, and I wouldn’t be surprised to find more victims. This wasn’t personal, this was business, and the punishment fit the crime. The footage of the surveillance shows us nothing useful and going in front of the press won’t help us catch the killer. Either he has more work to do, and we are going to find more bodies, or he has already left the city, and we won’t see him again until he has a reason to return.”   
  
Gabriel watched his captain sigh. “Gabriel, we both know that shit will hit the fan if it goes viral that we have a professional killer running around in Washington and we are unable to do anything about him. I want you to use every resource the FBI has to catch this guy.”  
  
Nodding, Gabriel gathered his files and papers and climbed the stairs down into the hidden basement of their office building. He needed to know more about the killer, and Gabriel knew just the right person to help him gather more information.   
  
Knocking on the door somewhere in the dungeon-like maze under the office, Gabriel held his files in one hand, and a bag of mint chocolate drops in the other.   
  
The door was opened from the inside and music was blasting from the speakers mounted on the wall. Charlie looked at Gabriel with a severe bitchface until she spotted the bag in his hand. “Ooooohhhh, offerings to the queen. Gimme!” The bag was ripped from Gabriel’s hand, and he was granted access to Charlie’s lair of technology.   
  
The room always looked like a mix between Toys“R”Us and a computer shop. Full of colorful things and high tech computer gear. Charlie was the best of the best in her field, and Gabriel needed her help to find out more about the killer.   
  
Gabriel spent the next hour talking to Charlie and what he needed her to do for him. She tried to ignore the gruesome pictures and told Gabriel she would try to find something. Gabriel left with an uneasy feeling about this case. This case would be different from any other case he had ever worked. He was walking out of the building when he remembered the last song that played when he left Charlie’s office. It was the same as earlier when he checked the video and was looking at the killer in his fedora and coat.  
  
…  
  
It took Charlie three days before she appeared in Gabriel’s office. Pale and with dark rings under her eyes, Charlie looked like a zombie when she placed an USB-Stick on Gabriel’s desk with shaking hands.   
  
“I think I found everything you need to know about this guy. I won’t be able to forget a lot of the things I saw in the last few days. This guy… he’s a monster Gabriel. He killed people all over the country. He never leaves any traces or evidence. It wasn’t easy to connect most of his killings, but his signature is visible when you know what you are looking for. I found almost sixty victims in our database that I think belong to him.”   
  
Now Charlie’s hands were shaking so bad she clasped them together in front of her stomach. “The worst thing about this is… I agree with what he’s doing Gabe,” Charlie whispered and turned around to leave when Gabriel was already in front of her to pull Charlie into a tight hug. Gabriel said nothing, but Charlie kept whispering. “The fuckers he takes out… they deserve it.” Charlie’s words were so low that Gabriel had trouble hearing them, but Charlie clung to him like he was her lifeline. “They were all able to drop through the net, and the system couldn’t do anything about it. They harmed people, were responsible for lives falling apart and people committing suicide because of their actions. Children Gabe… every fucker he took out… the way he did… it matched their crime they never had to answer for. Be careful Gabe. I don’t want to watch your body in the morgue because you got too close to this monster.”

Charlie pressed a surprised Gabriel against her body before she let go and vanished through the door silently.   
  
Staring at the USB-Stick on his desk, Gabriel considered his next steps. He was hunting a serial killer, that much was obvious but was the killer as good as Charlie thought him to be?   
  
With the USB-Stick safely in his pocket, Gabriel informed his boss that he would follow a lead and wouldn’t be back until the next day.   
  
Once he was back at home, Gabriel made sure that every lock was in place before he grabbed his laptop and started to go through everything Charlie found. A lot of files opened on the stick and Gabriel began to with the newest one.   
  
This one was only two weeks old, and according to the gathered data, the victim was found guilty of poisoning the local spring for a village Gabriel had never heard about. For some reason, the evidence was manipulated, and the guy never went to jail. People got sick and died, but the culprit never faced any punishment. He found his end hanging upside down over the bathtub. The guy drowned, and the coroner found water in the victims’ lungs.   
  
The killer had waited until the water was high enough in the bathtub that his victim would drown in his poisoned water without the ability to keep his head over the water. The toxins found in the water were proof enough that someone was manipulating the water supplies of the village and nobody investigated the killing itself. Not too much at least.

  
Another case, another dead asshole. The next file Gabriel opened showed him the panicked face of a young man. Not even twenty years old. He was accused of having molested two kids living in his fathers’ household. The kids were the housekeepers ten and twelve-year-old daughters, and because daddy was a rich snob, the victim was never charged for the crime.   
  
The killer found him, cut his tongue out, castrated him with a rusty knife, burned the wounds out with a hot iron before he ripped the guys’ eyes out. The victim was found in his bedroom a day later, and he died of a sepsis a week after.   
  
When Gabriel opened the next file, he stared at the pictures and was glad he had a strong stomach. The following victim had been cut into pieces, a lot of pieces, while he was alive. The victim had been taken apart with a fillet knife. The killer had cut off limb after limb, working his way up. Every wound had been cauterized with a hot wire, and when the victim had been found, he looked like a giant jigsaw puzzle on the ground. Gabriel checked the file attached to the photos and found out that the victim had been working for the immigration office. There was never enough evidence but the according to the records the victim had used his position to rip apart families coming into the country without, or questionable, legal papers. The parents were sent home while the kids, especially the youngest, were handed over to rich people looking for…  
  
Gabriel closed the file when he finished it. He was disgusted by what was in front of him, but he looked through everything Charlie had given him. He owned her as much as to check through her research.   
  
When Gabriel was done, he was part nauseous and part fascinated by the killer. He never went after innocent people but those that had escaped justice. He didn’t condone with many of the things the killer had done Charlie was right… he agreed with the killer that these individuals need to be taken care of.   
  
After Gabriel was done and polished off a few beers, he wanted to know if he could find anything about his serial killer on the internet. He wasn’t a professional in this like Charlie, but drunken Gabriel found something after half an hour looking through the weirdest parts of the internet.   
  
Gabriel found a homepage that tried to keep a record of all serial killers who managed to escape the police and were slaughtering their way through the country. 

Some of the information Gabriel found was pure bullshit, but some of these theories were pretty good until he hit the jackpot. The article started with a big headline. “Devil or angel? A serial killer is aiming for the assholes the police can’t contain.” Gabriel read all articles and forum posts he could find and some of them he found even funny in his drunken state. The thing was… Charlie had been right. You had to agree with what the guy was doing even when you don’t like his techniques. Maybe Gabriel started to write something stupid under one of the comments he would regret later, but for now, he was too drunk and had seen too many people killed, ghosting through his mind, to care for a comment written on a serial killer fan page.   
  
The regret came fifteen hours later when Gabriel stood over the body of a new victim, but this time the whole crime was a spectacle in blood. The victim was bound to a chair, and every major artery had been cut open. Just a bit, so the victim bled slowly to death. The blood still was clotting, and Gabriel was confidant that the killer had injected the victim with some blood dilution. It wasn’t the amount of blood all over the crime scene that turned Gabriel’s blood to ice. It was the letters on the wall written in said blood.   
  
_“_ _Guide me toward solutions for the problems I face. Please send fresh ideas into my mind, either through dreams when I'm asleep or through miraculous inspiration while I'm awake.”_  
  
Underneath these words was another message.

_“Do you like my work, Archangel?”_  
  
Gabriel knew the meaning of the sentence written on the wall with the victim's blood, and it could cause him a lot of problems should anybody recognize it. This was a message for him from the killer and Gabriel was sure that his drunken statement last night had something to do with it.   
  
There was a shocked gasp next to Gabriel who was standing in front of the bloody wall. It was one of the crime scene techs. The woman had just walked into the room when she saw the writing on the wall. Grinding his teeth together, Gabriel looked over the shoulder to meet the shocked expression of his co-worker. She had wrapped her hand tightly around the small cross she always wore around her neck and pointed at Gabriel.

“You…” she said with a shaky voice. “He did this for you.”   
  
Gabriel didn’t even speak the curse running through his mind when he was dragged off the crime scene and ordered back to the captain’s office.   
  
Captain Singer wasn’t happy with Gabriel when he threw the photos of the writing in blood on his desk. “What the hell is this Gabriel and why are you involved in this?” Sighing, Gabriel walked around the desk and typed a few words into the google search on his captain’s computer. “The sentence on the wall… it’s the first sentence of a prayer to the Archangel Gabriel. A prayer to guide towards solutions. The second part is: “ _Help me understand each problem from God's perspective after I pray about it and show me what next steps I should take to solve it.”_  
  
Gabriel said nothing more and sat down again; he knew what was coming before his captain said one word. “I have no idea how this guy knows that you work on this, but I won’t risk losing you to this asshole. You’re going to work either from the office or home but only with a team guarding you.”  
  
Annoyed but without a word of protest, Gabriel agreed to work from home; he couldn’t stand all the stares he got after it was known that the killer was trying to impress him. Gabriel grabbed everything he might need from the office, and someone drove him home after they assigned a security team to guard him. It annoyed the blond to no end. He didn’t want people around or in his home. He wanted to be out and looking for the killer because… Gabriel agreed more and more with him.   
  
The last victim had worked in a blood bank for the local hospital, and he sold the blood to the black market for his sick profit. People died because the hospital couldn’t give him enough or the right type of blood and so the killer had taken the victims.   
  
Pissed off and thinking too hard, Gabriel grabbed his laptop and went back to the homepage he found earlier. Trying to read the newest posting wasn’t easy because someone on the street was blasting music at a deafening volume. Snarling at his open window, Gabriel got up and slammed his window shut and turned around to get back on his couch when he listened to the loud music for the first time. There it was again, that song. The one that had played in the guards’ office at the first crime scene and in Charlie’s office and here it was again. Always the same song and always when Gabriel was thinking about this killer. Weird.   
  
Back on his spot on the couch, Gabriel ignored the forum for now and looked through the new pictures he got via mail. More low-quality footages of the killer. Tall, well dressed, long coat, fedora, and briefcase in his hand. Always the same but never a face which was what Gabriel wanted to see. He wanted to know what this man looked like. He doubted that the man was ugly or had any remarkable features because people would remember things like that. He had talked to people who had met the killer, and they always described him as polite and very well behaved, tall. Women described him as good looking with penetrating eyes, but no one was able to remember his face enough to get a sketch done.   
  
Frustrated, Gabriel switched his laptop off. He couldn’t do anything until someone called him with a new lead or new evidence and going to bed seemed like a good idea.  
  
The next morning, Gabriel was already done with his breakfast and shower, Captain Singer stood in his door with a dark expression. “I need to you to come with me, Gabriel. We had another one.” Nodding, Gabriel grabbed his stuff and drove together with his captain to the new crime scene.   
  
He tried to ignore the stares, but the whispers were worse. Gabriel could only hear a few words here and there on the way to the crime scene, but it was enough. Another killing that was directed at him or especially for him and when Gabriel stepped into the room he got his answer.  
  
This time the victim was a woman. He got this information on the way to the scene but seeing it was something different. The woman was dressed in an elegant dress suit and sitting reversed on a chair with a head resting on her crossed arms lying on the backrest. From his position on the door, it looked like she was either sleeping or praying and the latter made the whole picture even worse.   
  
Her back had been ripped open and the skin on her back been cut off to resemble wings. The wings of flesh were spread with the help of metal wires crossing through the room. On the wall behind the victim and right between the spread wings was another message from the killer.   
  
_“You shouldn’t have taken away my angel.”_  
  
The message was again written in blood. Gabriel couldn’t see any significant wounds on the victim, but it didn’t matter. Gabriel looked at his captain who looked back at him with a stoic face. “Fine, I can’t keep you safe from the fucker since he thinks you should play his game… play his game and catch him Gabriel because we can’t have another one like this,” Singer said and pointed to the dead woman. Like Gabriel didn’t know that, but it gave him the chance to go back to work.   
  
When he learned the crimes of the woman, he was back to agreeing with the killer. The woman had been working in a children daycare, and she had abused the children to the point that their small minds broke under her ‘care.’ This time the killer had slit the throat of his victim and Gabriel had no problem with it. Those who hurt children deserve nothing but the worst kind of punishment.   
  
After Gabriel left the office later that day, he was exhausted and happy to be back home. It happened when he walked into his living room that his heart stopped beating for a second or two before it went into overdrive.   
  
“Good afternoon, Gabriel.”  
  
Tall, well dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and a three o‘clock shadow, Gabriel had to admit that the man was good looking with deep grey-green eyes that held a piercing intelligence. There was no doubt who was sitting in his living room.  
  
“Good afternoon…” Gabriel let the sentence slide. “Sam, my name is Sam, but I think you know who I really am.”   
  
Gabriel nodded and sat down on his couch opposite his guest. “You are the one sending me these… messages.” Sam nodded and leaned forward until he could rest his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. “Indeed. You fascinate me and what I read from you… it was about time we met. I try to keep track of the people working on my cases. You are a remarkable profiler, Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel didn’t know what to say to this compliment, and the silence went on until it became uncomfortable.   
  
Sam sighed and grabbed the remote from the table to switch on the TV. Gabriel had used his television to listen to the local radio station, and that was what started to play when Sam switched the TV on.   
  
The lines of ‘Smooth Criminal’ filled the room and Gabriel started to laugh insanely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
